Isn't She Lovely
by MezMaroon8
Summary: Prom brings up unresolved issues for Finn and Rachel when Jesse returns.
1. Chapter 1

**Isn't She Lovely**

_Isn't she lovely?_

_Isn't she wonderful?_

_Isn't she better?_

_Isn't she pretty?_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Isn't she lovely?_

_Isn't she beautiful?_

He watches her, his brown amber eyes deep with longing for her as she sways to the music with the curly haired older guy, her head resting on his shoulder as he smiles smugly, victoriously his way. His teeth clenches with anger, venom waiting to be unleashed as his own blonde vixen latches on his arm. She looks so happy and content as the music flows through the wind, whispering sweet nothings to her.

Her eyes are closed and it's like she's dreaming of her fairytale ending. He was supposed to be her prince not Jesse St Jerkass. He finds himself humming as the Stevie Wonder track plays in the background; he's holding her tightly against his body. His words echo into his thoughts.

'_Rachel and I are going to get sexually reacquainted. I've booked a hotel room for us, to you know, and ravish eachother.'_

He can't bear the thought of the slimy jerk touching her, his hands caressing her delicate thighs, cupping her round breasts and kissing her roughly, bruising her full pink lips. He gulps, singing along, watching her intently. Her eyes flick open to find his across the room staring at her like she's a gold mine in the dessert, captivated by her beauty in the dark ambience of the night. She's so beautiful and he can't help himself.

His eyes shut trying to erase the image his mind has conjured up of someone else devouring her, thrust for thrust as she moans into the night, screaming his name. St James just smirks at him, winking his way as his hands travel further down her petite waist, oblivious.

They met eachother at the damn music store again and reunite like two doves in the pond, two singers in a duet, music and lyrics. Sure she and Jesse made sense. But no matter how hard her tried he couldn't forget her. Her contagious laugh and her bright smile, her glowing brown eyes and her quirks. She was supposed to be his. And he was supposed to be hers.

The chatter of the crowd detracts from the music in the room filling the air, the tension thick between the two suitors. He finds his hands travelling down to touch the curve of her ass and he flips. He loosens from Quinn's deathly grip and marches his way over to St James, his fist clashing with his smug face, wiping away the arrogant smirk on his pretty girly face. God he hates that guy. The next thing he knows, there's a whole commotion as the pounch table crashes as the jerk falls against it thanks to his brute force by shoving him off of her.

'Finn! Stop it! Stop!'

He can't stop punching the guy's face, his veins popping with anger coursing through his blood as he warns the jackass to stay away from his girl. Her tiny hands are restraining him feebly begging him to stop when the coach comes in to break up the altercation.

He turns to see Rachel shaken by his violent outburst, his knuckles sore from the punches he's thrown against the guy's jaw. She's disappointed and he hates the look on her face right now.

He's sent home and doesn't get to see another guy dance with her at prom, as she stays behind, not even following him to the car to lecture him on her stance of violence and go on about how she's a pacifist or how his behaviour tonight was totally abominable.

He's lying on the bed, licking his wounds and sulking when the door creaks open.

It's Kurt, rolling his eyes. He better not have warm milk with him cos even though he's his brother now, the guy creeps him out with his idea of lady chats. Dude, that stuff just freaks him out.

'She's pissed, you know. You ruined her night.'

He doesn't care less about Quinn right now; screw the fake plastic crowns and tiaras. He rolls over on the bed as Kurt invites himself into the room.

'What the hell got into you?'

Finn grunts in annoyance, wishing his brother would leave him be.

'You launched into him like a caveman. Rachel was not impressed. Are you that much of a jealous ex you can't bear to see her dance with another guy? Gee, Finn, ease up on the macho stuff.'

His throat is dry cos he's only had like 3 punch drinks tonight, and barely eaten anything all day thanks to Quinn goading him about his penguin weight and how he has to have poised posture when she dances with him, requiring him to starve himself like a girl for the day so he doesn't bust out of his suit.

_Ugh, this sucks. The whole prom, Jesse coming back, Rachel angry, it all sucks so bad._

'She's mad at you, you know. You had no right to punch Jesse like that, the guy has a broken jaw, you're lucky she got him to calm down enough not to press charges against you. Rachel's a free agent you know; she can dance and date whoever she chooses. You need to get used to it.'

'I can't' he mumbles. 'Why him?'

He looks at Kurt with genuine alarm.

The guy just rubbed him up the wrong way, he could get used to her dating and dancing and giggling with another guy, Puck, Sam, just not him. The guy tried to pressure her into sex 3 weeks into them dating then egged her, left her broken. How could she just forgive him so easily and sway with him like it's the most natural thing ever!

'Why Quinn?'

His nostrils flare up as he glares at Kurt.

He doesn't know why he went back to the blonde, maybe because it was familiar and easy to pretend than it was to face the truth Rachel, the perfect girl, his perfect person let him down in the way he least expected.

'You're not over her, Finn. You need to let her know or let her move on.'

Kurt leaves the room as Finn revels on his last words. Let her move on. Not with Jesse St Jackass, no way. What a mess. His head hits the pillow as he brushes his hands over his worn out face.

What a night.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews, alerts and favourites. This is the closing part so enjoy the heartwarming FR reunion. Let me know what you think!**_

**Isn't She Lovely Part 2**

How dare he? Who did he think he was pouncing on Jesse like that in a fit of jealous rage?

She slipped off her shoes and unzipped her lilac feathered dress as it eased off her tense body, enraged and furious by his violent outburst tonight. This was supposed to be her perfect night, as perfect as it could be with his arms around blonde chiselled prom queen wannabe Quinn; she was determined to enjoy the dance with her single friends. Determined to forget him and what he thought of Jesse.

She had a nerve to stalk into his room and give him a piece if her mind, her fist balling up, her face flushed with fury as the motions of the fight flashed through her tired mind. Prom was great, she danced with Sam and Puck and chitchatted with Mercedes and Kurt until he launched into Jesse like that. The poor guy had a broken jaw.

What was wrong with him? He didn't want her but he couldn't have anybody else have her? She was tired of this cat and mouse game they played. A part of her thinks he just likes the chase instead of her; he only wants her when he can't have her, first with Quinn then with Jesse. This had to stop.

Jesse had returned only a fortnight ago to announce he was taking a sabbatical from university to focus on this New York theatre program he's recommended her for, he was assistant coach and Mr Shue had though it wise to use his coaching talent to assist in Glee.

She saw Finn's face crease up with frustration at the thought of him and Rachel spending more time together. He'd clasped her wrist and pulled her into the hallway, pleasing her to tell him she was kidding, that she wasn't thinking of taking him back after what he did to her. She scoffed, freeing herself from his grip.

'_So what if I did? You don't have a say in this. You made your bed and now you can lay on it. With Quinn, rolling around giving her hickies.'_

Her voiced was laced with a mixture of spite and venom to hide the hurt she felt. She was sick of being second choice all the time. Jesse had explained about Shelby and the egging and how their relationship was real. Even she couldn't deny those 3 months were blissful.

Jesse understood her like nobody else could, he understood her strive for stardom, he understood her quirks and her dramatic nature, mostly he understood her insecurities. Insecurities he brought up and never consoled. They'd talked about Finn, the whole shenanigan with Santana then Quinn and Puck, he listened to her ramble on while stroke her hair and rubbing her back in comfort. Finally, somebody who understood her outlook.

She paced back and forth, recollecting their conversation and his jealousy, his shock at them being friends and her forgiving him. What did it matter to him? He wasn't her and she wasn't his, they were over. It was time for her to move on, finally she was starting to.

She slipped on a dress and grabbed her coat, getting in her car to get this out of her chest.

He can't just become all caveman-like and macho whenever she was with another guy. It wasn't fair to them, to her or him. He either wanted her or he didn't. She was going to find out.

She rushed up the stairs with a vehement rage and burst into his room, stirring him awake in his slumber state, his russet hair messed up and still clad in his shirt and trousers while he lay on the bed lazily. Her eyebrow crook up and the veins in her temple were popping out.

Kurt was right, she was pissed.

'What the hell, Finn!' Her fist her punching his chest as he got up to defend himself. She kept hitting him with her tiny hands, for a small person her hits hurt a bulky guy like Finn.

He couldn't help it, she looked cute when she was mad, her face all flushed her angry vein out and her hair all messed up.

'You're unbelievable!'

Finn finally stilled her hands, interlocking them with his massive ones to calm her down.

'I'm sorry. It's just, Jesse, that jackass, he just rubs me up the wrong way.'

'I don't care!' She was shouting now. 'You're not my boyfriend and you do not get to play the jealous ex anymore. Jesse and I we're just friends, you had no right to knock him up like that! He was gonna press charges until I begged him not to. You idiot!'

Now she was slapping him, his cheek reddened from the force of her hand and her felt a sting on his face.

'Ow!'

'I thought you were a pacifist.'

She glared at him, her eyes all cross, dark with anger and arms folded. God she was adorable.

He rubbed his face to ease the pain of her strike.

'I'm sorry, Rach.' His voice was soft and tender now, his eyes gazing at her affectionately. She sat down at the edge of the bed, the mattress sinking a little as he pulled her against him, smelling her fruity scent as she sighed heavily.

'You suck.'

She muttered this like a petulant child, just when he thought she couldn't get cuter. He chucked a little, his chest vibrating a little as her shining hair fell on his shoulders, embracing him.

'I know.'

Their eyes met as she glanced up at him, her eyes gleaming with hope and his own with desire for her, to have her, with him, always.

'I just flipped. I can't stand that guy. He doesn't deserve you.'

'And you do?'

He swallowed.

'No, but...I just don't get it. How can you just forgive him like he just stole your pencil or something? He left you high and dry, Rach. I saw you, you barely talked for a whole month when we got together, you just shut off. I don't want you getting hurt again.'

She felt a waterfall of hot salty tears fall from her cheeks as his hands reached to wipe them away.

'Why her? How could you forgive and not me? She lied to you about a baby, something that affected your entire future and she planned it all out for you without giving you a second though. How could you let her do that to you again? The Finn I know has more self respect.'

She sniffed and he sighed, his eyes glued to the sheets beneath him as his arms circled her waist, drawing her closer until their bodies collided radiating warmth.

'I just...I guess I just forgot. With you, I didn't expect it. You were supposed to be perfect.'

'Well I'm not perfect.' Her tears fell as she bowed her head down, ashamed.

His eyes gleamed with adoration as he tilted her chin with his finger, forcing her to look at him.

'You are to me.'

Their lips crashed together then, his lips tasting her salty tears mixing with her strawberry tasting mouth, his tongue battling for dominance against hers as she moaned into the kiss, his hands cradling her face as he devoured her mouth before breaking for air.

'I love you, Rachel. I don't want you dancing with anyone but me and my two left feet.'

She giggled, nuzzling her face against his naked neck.

'Quinn dumped me by the way.'

'Oh, sorry.'

'No you're not.' He bumped her shoulder with his.

'I'm not.'

Their faces mirrored eachother in a content smile as he held in his arms that night.

'I love you too, you know.'

Her eyes flicked shut as she pulled her against him, falling asleep with her serene face looking like that of an angel. He kissed her head before looking down at her, content.

He sang into the silence. _Isn't she lovely? Isn't she wonderful?_

Not a bad night.


End file.
